1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to charging an external device and, more particularly, to charging an external device according to a mode of a displaying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An external device, such as a mobile device or the like, may be connected to a displaying apparatus and has been generally charged using an additional charger. However, in most cases, a mobile connector is connected to a displaying apparatus, such as a television (TV), so that the displaying apparatus performs both its own operations and a charging process for the external device.
If an external device is connected to a displaying apparatus, and the displaying apparatus is in a normal state such as an ON state, this is not a particular problem. However, if the displaying apparatus is turned OFF to be in a standby mode and the external device is connected, the displaying apparatus is unnecessarily turned ON.
In particular, if the displaying apparatus is in the standby mode, power is not supplied to a universal serial bus (USB) connector, and thus the displaying apparatus is turned ON to supply the power to the USB connector. In this case, power is unnecessarily consumed only for charging.